1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a welding gun apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an improved connector assembly for a welding gun apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Welding devices in which a welding wire electrode is supplied to a welding zone through a gun structure are well known in the prior art. These devices normally have a separate supply inlet for an inert shielding gas which is supplied to the welding zone to prevent contamination. A means for transmitting electrical power to the welding tip is also necessary, as is a coolant, which may be circulated throughout the entire assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,547 assigned to the same assignee, for example, shows a semiautomatic welding apparatus having a welding gun assembly connected through a cable assembly to a quick connector assembly which, in turn, is adapted to be inserted into a supply adapter assembly operable to be connected to gas, welding wire, and power cable supply sources. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561, also assigned to the same assignee, shows a similar apparatus with an imprved handle assembly including a removable, adjustable tube assembly within the welding gun. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,547 and 4,297,561 are entirely incorporated herein by reference, and parts not shown in the drawings herein are illustrated in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561.
This invention is directed to an improved quick connector assembly for use in a welding gun apparatus. Prior such connector assemblies necessitated the screwing in of threaded conduit connectors to threaded passages in the connector block. This method proved inconvenient and impractical, as it resulted in the twisting of much of the supply tubing as the conduit connectors were being fastened in to the connector block. Frequent connecting and disconnecting of the connector assembly to the cable connector and supply adapter assemblies also resulted in wearing of the threads in the conduit connectors and in the connector passages, necessitating frequent replacement of parts. Additionally, fluid and gas may seep through worn threads or through a loose connection. This leakage problem may not be alleviated merely by the application of sealant to the threaded connections, as electrical contact between the conduit connectors and the connector block is a necessity. This invention provides an improved, quick-disconnect apparatus for joining the supply conduits to the connector block. The invention significantly reduces the leakage and wear problems while maintaining the necessary electrical contact, and obviates the need for a threaded connection.